More then just friends
by Manada89
Summary: I am redueing this story, a love story for Maire Rose and Honoka.
1. Their first meeting

"But Lady Helena why can't I team up with you?" A small petite lady whines at a desk, she looks to a slightly older woman. Her blue eyes look like puppy dog eyes trying to get Helena to change her mind.

The older lady speaks up with a slight French accent " Marie I told you my dear I can't, I need to over see this new tournament, I can't pair with you, you'll have to find a partner." Both blondes look to each other, it was clear there was a slight power difference between the two. Helena clearly outranked Marie in this situation.

Marie pouts and turns around on her heels, and in her gothic maid dress leaves the office, once outside Marie crosses her arms, and stands outside the door. She stands there for about ten minutes and decides to leave as she does she doesn't pay much attention, still upset that Helena won't partner with her at this new tournament.

While Marie isn't paying attention she doesn't hear the steps coming towards her. Lost in thought Marie runs right into a fairly large pair of boobs, as she does Marie stumbles for a bit confused for a split second in what happened.

A pink haired woman who was a bit taller and bigger then Marie stands in front of Marie. "Oh oh no I'm sorry I wasn't looking I wasn't paying attention I am sorry" the large busty woman bows a bit to Marie who is stunned and is slightly irked she ran into such a voluptuous woman.

"I...it's fine..." Marie says quietly looking over this woman. "Are you lost...?" Marie asks softly straightening up to look a bit bigger. Marie being as small as she was and small breasted always made her feel a bit insecure.

Honoka looks at Marie and smiles "Yes actually, I am looking for Helena's office to ask for a partner for the tournament" Smiling to Marie Honoka stands up and is slightly spell bound she found her quiet cute, Honoka can feel her face warm up a bit. "Do you know where it is?" She asks softly.

Marie nods and turns around "follow me please I'll lead you to Lady Helena's office, I am Marie Rose I am Helena's servant" Marie adds smiling back to Honoka.

"I...I am Honoka, it's a pleasure" Honoka answers and follow Marie only around the corner, to the door that clearly said Helena. "Thank you" Honoka bows a bit to Marie again, and opens the door slowly, and walks in.

Marie follows in with Honoka, and stays near the door and watches Honoka. She doesn't hear what was going on, but waits. Not sure really what she should do, she was still upset with the fact Helena won't tag with her.

"Marie...come here please" Marie heads her name being called, she perks up and smiles and skips a bit towards Helena. "Yes Lady Helena?" Marie asks as she approaches the desk, with Honoka and Helena both standing now.

Before Marie reaches the desk Helena speaks to Marie which freezes Marie in her spot. "Marie why don't you pair up with Honoka she's a new fighter to our roster." Helena smiles towards both women.

Honoka turns her gaze to Marie who still hadn't moved from her spot after hearing Helena's suggestion. Honoka smiles and puts her hands together, as if she was pleading with Marie.

Taken back by all of this Marie stood straight and was at a lost for words, she gave a slight sigh, she knew she wanted to try the duo's championship, and she needed a partner. "Very well Lady Helena" Marie said quietly and adding "it will be my honour to work with you Honoka" Marie said quietly giving a slight bow.

Honoka happy with this takes Marie's hands into her own and she holds them for a second smiling ear to ear with joy of this turn of events. "Thank you Marie I won't let you down"

Marie smiles a bit "come with me I'll lead you too our room" Marie slowly takes her hands back and turns slowly and begins to head her way out of the office. With Honoka following right behind her.

Both women walk in fair silence, Marie had yet to make a determination if she liked Honoka yet.

The stroll to their room took about ten minutes after leaving the office Honoka just wanted too talk but felt that Marie wasn't really a talkative person, she clamped her hands behind her back and hummed inside her head, Honoka was happy and excited.

Once outside the door Marie punches in this code to get into their room. She makes sure Honoka pays attention and punches in 6458.

Once in their room Marie sits on a bed as she claims the right bed, leaving Honoka with the left one. Both women sit in slight silence, right up until there was a knock on their door. Marie gets up and walks towards the door.


	2. Time to get mesured

Silence fell over Honoka and Marie, as Marie takes a second before turning the knob of the door and pulling it open, just enough to poke her head out keeping her foot as a door blocker. It was a normal thing for Marie to be like that mainly due to her being Helena's servant.

"Hello Marie, I am one of the many people working behind the scenes for this duo tournament. This time we've been asked to make a variety of costumes for our fighters. At the request of Ms Helena I've got a order form with two sheets for you and Honoka, when your done with them please leave them with Helena" a young lady smiles and offers the sheets of paper to Marie.

Slightly confused Marie accepts the papers and offers a slight smile and a nod before shutting the door, she glances down and begins to read the forms. "So it seems like we get to select a variety of costume for the fights..." Marie mumbled as she offered a sheet to Honoka.

Honoka takes the paper and looks it over, she smiles and nods reading more she frowns a bit. "It says here we need to write down our measurements...do you have a measuring tape?" Honoka asks Marie, who just sat back down on the edge of her bed.

Marie paused and thought, she got up and left the room, with no word to where she was going. Leaving Honoka alone, who sat by herself in silence. Though it wasn't for long, shortly after Marie comes back to its a tape measure. "I took it from the custodians, they won't miss it." Marie said shutting the door behind her, she stands awkwardly holding it not fully sure what to do or how to progress this conversation she was uncomfortable and it was clear by her expression.

Honoka stood up and took it "alright Marie arms up stomach in and chest out so I can measure you" Honoka said snapping the tape measure tight.

Marie froze for what seemed like forever, she slowly walks up to Honoka this stranger, yet for some reason it felt like she was a friend for a long time. "I guess I have too strip..." Marie paused and began to unrobe herself before Honoka. This took some time as the maid outfit she wore was kinda elaborate. After a while though Marie gets down to just her panties, she didn't want to be braless but today she hadn't worn one.

Honoka watched and could feel her cheeks flush a bit as she watches Marie undress, Marie's skin looked so soft and perfect, Honoka just wanted to touch to feel Marie. After a few seconds of staring Honoka walks up to Marie and begins to take the measurements for Marie. Up her legs, her well toned kick your face inside out legs. Her ass was soft yet tight, up to her stomach so smooth and a cute bellybutton to boot. Up more to Marie's chest. Her bare bosom Honoka flushed red even more, as she measured Marie. Watching the tape measure press into the soft cute breasts of Marie. After what seemed more time then needed Honoka moves to Marie's arms, and even then we're strong, not large muscles but firm and could slap you silly with out issue. Once Honoka was done she wanted to measure Marie again, though even with that desire she chose not too. With a smile on her face Honoka hands the tape measure to Marie "Height 147 cm (4' 10")

Measurements B74 W56 H78 cm (B29" W22" H30)"

Marie scribbles then down a bit sad at her sizes but decided now wasn't the best time to complain, especially with such a well endowed woman near her. After writing this Marie takes the tape measure. She didn't even have to ask Honoka to strip, in what felt like one smooth swift motion but impossible Honoka was down to her panties as well. "What?...how?...fuck it what ever hands up" Marie said sighing softly, a part of her excited but a part of her still embarrassed. Slowly Marie began to measure Honoka, who clearly larger then her, in every aspects, her thigh muscles, her ass almost seemed to be too soft for their own good, her stomach firm yet felt like they glowed in this light, yet she could grate cheese on her abs if she wanted too. Now up to Honokas breasts. "Oh my god, her breasts are so huge, they have to be the largest here...I just want to fall into them...so soft...focus Marie" Marie's mind was going faster then necessary. Though she manages to make it through measuring the large, soft, smooth, perfect mounds of flesh. Marie manages to measure the rest of Honoka before having to sit down, her face red, and sweaty a bit. "Okay...Honoka your measurements are Height 150 cm (4' 11") Measurements

B99 W58 H91 cm (B39" W23" H36") just after saying that and writing them down, Honoka sits next to them, and no one could help it Marie watches Honokas breasts jiggle and bounce. Marie took a second and put the list in front of them. They ended up choosing nearly the same costumes for them selfs, it was more Honokas idea to match, and some of them would not have been Marie's first idea but they took turns picking outfits out. This process went by fairly fast. With a sigh Marie puts the paper down and flops back bouncing on the bed as she did. She looks up at Honoka who was smiling down at her. "What?" Marie asked turning a bit red once more in the cheeks.

Honoka smiles as she watched Marie flop back "nothing really just admiring you...your body looks amazing" Honoka said in such a straight forward way. That nearly made Marie freak out. Honoka too flopped back down, though she had to keep her hands up a bit too not get whip lash.

"Not fair" Marie said quietly but of course Honoka would hear. However before she could say anything she found herself on top of Honoka pulled into her boobs.

Honoka and reached over and hugged Marie fairly tightly, where Marie couldn't get out, not that she wanted too. It smelt nice and it was so soft, Marie moves her hands to the sides of Honoka, and glanced up to see a smiling like a silly child Honoka. Before she could utter another word it had seemed like Honoka had fallen asleep, and now Marie was stuck there, again though this wasn't bad, Marie shrugs it off a bit and doesn't object she just gets comfortable and slowly she too fell asleep.


	3. Honoka goes exploding

The pair of ladies laid in the bed for the whole night each waking up at different times. Honoka awoke and gave Marie a bit of a part on her head. Honoka smiles and plants a small unnoticeable kiss on the top of Marie's head, as the petite blonde slept.

Marie woke up a time after and found her self basically cuddled into Honokas chest. Marie's face went up a few degrees as she blushes, but decided moving would be a bad idea, Marie just pushes herself a bit more into Honoka. "Just for tonight..." Marie mumbles and slowly finds herself asleep again, buried into the large soft mounds of Honoka.

The night went by both ladies hardly moved, and kept each other company. It was only when a loud knock could be hear on their door did Marie jump out and off of Honoka grabbing a blanket from the other bed and wraps herself. She reaches the door and pokes her head out.

There before Marie stood Helena, who didn't seem mad but more inconvenienced that she was there. "Marie darlin' did you forgot about my morning tea?" Helena asked, though not upset she did enjoy watching Marie freak out.

And freak out she did Marie drops the blanket and stumbles to pick it up again. Not even able to form a coherent sentence Marie tries to apologize. Honoka who now was sitting up had covering herself up kept giggling as well watching Marie freak out and try to get dressed.

Once dressed Marie kept apologizing to Helena, even though already Helena said she wasn't mad, that she thought it was funny. Marie quickly leaves with Helena leaving Honoka by herself.

In the room alone Honoka decided to get dressed and explore the area around for the first time. Throwing on what she had on yesterday Honoka leaves the room, and begins to walk around. Down the halls, down the straits, and a few more halls until she reached the outside. Outside was bright and sunny Honoka raises a hand to cover her eyes. "Where do I go first" Honoka turns around a few times spinning in spot. Already eyes were quickly on her and her curves, but she knew this and just let it go, it no longer bothered her anymore as it used too when she was younger.

Honoka decided to get breakfast from a restaurant nearby. She walks there on her own but still can feel the eyes on her, some of the eyes she liked mainly the ladies eyes, but many of those were mean feeling. Jealous women who hated her for her assets.

Once in the restaurant Honoka grabs a chair sitting by herself, she tries to draw as little attention to herself as she could. Though this was a hard thing to do even at the best of time, as the server came up Honoka she knew those eyes she knew she had his attention whether she liked it or not. Taking in a breath she readied herself.

"Hello welcome to The Big Breakfast, what can I get you to start ?" He asked, though he fought it a bit he couldn't help his eyes that feel to Honokas chest.

"Yes...I would like Two eggs over medium, sausage links, hashbrowns, and white toast please. Oh also a glass of chocolate milk" Honoka orders and offers a polite smile. She can see that he tries not to look at her and she commended him for his attempt. Actually he was kinda cute to her, so she slowly began to change her smile to a more cute flirty smile.

"Yes...no problem, I'll be right back with your milk..." the young man smiles and gives a slight bow and heads off of the kitchen, where he splashes his face with water to try to gain some composure.

A short bit later he is back with a large glass of chocolate milk, your food will be out in about 5 minutes okay..." he smiled water drips, rolled down his face.

Honoka couldn't help but smile, she knew what he did, that thing many people seem to do to get there wits about them. "Thank you...your cute what's your name buddy?" Honoka asks, smiling innocently.

"Me? I'm ... Chris..." the young man said smiling back his face bright red now, he knows he has to leave, fighting his desires he stumbles away back into the kitchen nearly falling over a table on his way.

Just about 8 minutes passed, and Chris came back with the food, steam could be seen coming off of her food. He places the food on the table before Honoka. "Is there anything I can do for you Ms?" He asks politely, as he tries to focus on her face.

"It's Honoka, and yes I want to give you a tip after this when's your break?" Honoka asks, as she dips a piece of toast in the egg yolk.

The young man froze for a second and looked at his watch, his imagination was taking him away, but he manages to get some control "My...break is in...45 minutes..."

Honoka smiled, "okay good I'll see you then meet me up front" she winks and goes back to her food.

Chris leaves Honoka alone and goes back to the kitchen. Lost in his mind confused and flabbergasted. All he could do is wonder what was going to happen.


End file.
